


Гравитация

by Takihara



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: От одного дома к другому.





	Гравитация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839773) by [sasayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri). 



> 1965 Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray C2 — автомобиль, который разбил маленький Кирк в фильме "Звездный путь" (2009).

Когда Джим Кирк выходит из шаттла — за тысячу миль от дома, — он не скучает ни по чему, кроме своей постели. В тяжелых сапогах он плетется по щиколотку в глубокой грязи, которую смутно можно принять за тротуар. Некоторые пряди светлых волос — те, что слишком длинные, — заслоняют обзор, но это совсем его не беспокоит.

Когда он пробирается мимо других пассажиров, то держит руки глубоко в карманах черной кожаной куртки. Воздух не холодный, нет, даже наоборот, но кажется, что неприятная влажность дождя проморозит прямо до костей.

Как и ожидалось, никто не пришел в ангар его встретить. Вайнона знает о его визите, и Джим подозревает, что она сказала об этом Сэму, но оба привыкли встречать его у порога дома. Так что он игнорирует все ховеркары, которые только и ждут, чтобы быть поведенными неизвестным водителем, жаждущим выбраться из этого Ничего, и выходит за ограду пешком. Постовые у главного входа смотрят на него скептически. Уголок рта Джима дергается, словно пытаясь растянуться в улыбке превосходства.

Его ждет путь длиной около мили по пустынной дороге, и едва заметными боковыми улочками он уходит все правее и правее. И наконец видит крайне обветшалую хижину, которую в свое время сам строил с дедом. Она выглядит так же скучно и пыльно, какой он ее запомнил. И если бы он не знал точно, то никогда бы не поверил, что внутри скрывается настоящее сокровище: великолепный Chevrolet Corvette середины двадцатого века.


End file.
